It is important, for many reasons, to control access to premises, vehicles and personal property so that only authorized users are allowed access. Typically, this is accomplished using keys that fit into a lock, thereby allowing a user of the key to open the lock and gain entry. One problem with the existing key and lock arrangements is that loss or damage to the key can render access impossible. In addition, if the key lock itself is blocked or damaged, this can also prevent access. One other problem is that the use of a key requires a specific action such as unlocking a latch with the key from the authorized person before an action of opening the door. This specific action is very often not easy to accomplish, and is also time-consuming and not particularly ergonomic in nature.
A number of techniques have been proposed in an attempt to overcome these disadvantages. With security devices for automobiles, for example, it is well known that a keyless component can be used, such that the actuation of a button on the keyless component generates an infrared (IR) or radio frequency (RF) signal that is detected by a sensor in the vehicle, which unlocks the doors. A key is still required by the user in order to operate the ignition system. The keyless component also contains a lock button that generates a similar IR or RF signal to lock the vehicle. Such vehicle keyless access systems have been known for a number of years. Such systems operate on the basis that when the IR or RF “open” signal is generated by the keyless component, the signal is used to actuate a mechanism that unlocks the car door so that when the user pulls on the handle, the door is already unlocked. Similar arrangements may be utilized for building entry systems.
One problem with this arrangement is that the user still has to initiate a specific action such as, in the case of a fob, taking the fob in his hand and pressing on the fob button, or in the case of a magnetic card or the like, inserting the card in a slot or to present it in front of a card reader/detector or the like, in order to unlock the door and have access to the vehicle, these specific actions being time-consuming and not ergonomic.
One other problem with this arrangement is that if the user decides not to enter the vehicle but forgets to actuate the “lock” signal, the car and/or building remains open and is thus vulnerable. In addition, with existing keyless locking systems, particularly for vehicles, a conventional locking mechanism is used which is susceptible to interference by thieves to gain access to the car. For buildings, conventional locks are actuated in the same way and are susceptible to the same procedures by intruders to gain access to the premises.
A passive entry sensor system for use in a keyless access system used in automotive applications transmits a beam of light from a sensor that is bracket-mounted and spaced behind the door skin. The beam of light strikes a lens protector mounted on the door skin, where the beam is deflected towards a mirror mounted on the door handle. On striking the mirror, the beam is reflected back to the lens protector where it is deflected into the sensor and detected. Alternatively, the bracket-mounted sensor can be configured to provide a beam from one end of the handle to the other by optically coupling the bracket-mounted sensor to the handle using light guides.
Optical keyless entry sensors have been utilized in a number of keyless entry sensor applications, particularly in the context of automobiles. One of the advantages of such a sensor is that the sensors can perform properly, even if the optical components of the sensor are seriously contaminated. This feature of an optical keyless entry sensor is referred to as the “dynamic range” value of the sensor. As such optical keyless entry sensors continue to develop, it is important to reduce the cost associated with the manufacturing of such sensors, while also improving performance. One manner for accomplishing both of these goals is to test and thereby enhance the dynamic range value. To date, few methodologies and systems have been designed and implemented, which adequately result in testing the dynamic range value of an optical keyless entry sensor. It is believed that the methodology and systems disclosed herein address this continuing and important need.